Birthday Memories
by TriGemini
Summary: Amy remembers a special birthday memory.Oneshot


**Birthday Memories**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters they belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**A/N: **This is a dedication to the Birthday Girl Amy. In honor that she and I share a special date in September.

* * *

My birthday is today…September 10th, and those around me always consider it a special time. I always remember the saying; _"Age is simply mind over matter if you don't think about it. It really doesn't matter." _Therefore, I truly never worried about how old I was turning. Instead, I just looked back on the fond memories of the birthdays I had celebrated in the past and recalling the people, I had spent them with over those times.

When I had been a young child, my mother and I always spent my birthdays making cinnamon cookies in the kitchen. Even though, my mother is a doctor. She always made sure to make time for me on my special day. Since my birthday only came once a year. As I got older, our time that was spent together on my birthday became outings instead. On some occasion, she would take me to lunch at my favorite café, or we would go out to dinner at my favorite restaurant. Nevertheless, like always we spent it together. My father on the other hand was never around very much. For he and my mother had separated when I was only three years old, and I hardly ever saw him due to his job. However, he never once forgot my birthday either. He would always send me gifts from his countless travels. In return, I always treasured them deeply. As a result, my birthday had always been spent with family instead of people my own age.

Reason for that was I never truly had many friends that were my own age.

However, as the years passed some things in my life had changed and eventually I met some people that became my best of friends in this entire world. With them, I was able to celebrate my birthday, also. This only made it an even more special occasion to celebrate.

I remember this one birthday party in particular.

It was my sixteenth birthday and they say every teenage girl should have a sweet sixteen party. Like always, I wasn't interested because I'm not big on parties. However, Serena and the other girls insisted that we at least have a small get-together. Just some close friends and that was it. In the end, it turned out to be one of the greatest parties ever. Raye had provided her house at the temple, as the location of the party, not to mention the music, as well. For some reason we were always at her house for something, or other. Nevertheless, it was nice of her. Lita made all the food that we munched on while at the party. We had chips with dip, pizza, soda, candies of all kinds, other such snacks to feast on while lounging around. In addition, for dessert Lita had made a three-layer cake that was made of double fudge chocolate with delicious strawberries on top of it. The entire treat was simply scrumptious. Lita had certainly outdone herself this time around for the party. As for, Serena and Mina, both girls decorated Raye's house with ribbons and balloons that were various shades of blue. Which they all knew was my favorite color.

Also, in attendance was the rest of the group, as well.

There were presents by the ton. Each of them was wrapped up in assorted shades of blue. As I mentioned before, everybody knows that it's my favorite color. As for presents, I got many things. From Serena I'd gotten a gift certificate to the Internet Café, which she knows is a place I truly like to go sometimes to hangout and use the computers there. Mina had made me a blue beaded necklace with hanging letters of A-M-Y, which spelled my name, this gift obviously showed the artistic side of my friend. Raye had gotten me a book on Oriental Art, which she knows I like to read about a lot. As for Lita, she gave me a recipe book called, _'1,000 Snacks'_, which I thought, was quite considerate of her. Since my mother is usually on-call most of the time at the hospital and I generally have to rely on myself to cook. Now I'll have more ideas of what I could prepare for myself in case I get hungry. Darien gave me the newest edition of the _"The Science World"_. This only proves that great minds think alike. Rini gave me a glacial sphere that had tiny ice bubbles floating inside. Hotaru gave me a small jewelry case that was made out of mahogany and on the top of the case was the symbol of Mercury carved into it. Michiru and Haruka had given me three presents; a sapphire-blue swimsuit, a miniature watercolor painting of a winter wonderland, and a complete CD of their latest recordings for they both know I love classical music. Setsuna made me a blue pillowcase made out of silk with the Mercury symbol sewn on it. In addition, the Three Lights, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten had compiled together a complete CD of all their songs, since they know; I am a huge fan of their group. Finally yet importantly, the last gifts came from parents like always. My mother presented a beautiful sapphire pendant that hung from a gold chain to me. She believed I was finally old enough to have it and made me promised to take it care of it always. My father on the other hand sent me a beautiful porcelain doll that he had custom-made in France. Obviously, designed in the Hōmongi style, for she was dressed in a shimmering blue silk kimono with white flowers on it, with long-sleeves draping over her shoulders, and an ivory white obi. Her hair was made up in the traditional Shimada hairstyle that is common for geishas. Her face was painted in the traditional make-up, with rosy cheeks, and a mischievous glint in her dark almond-shape eyes. Her lovely face was partially concealed by an open sensu (fan), lined with blue silk. Making me wonder what secrets she is keeping. Overall, it was the loveliest thing I had ever seen. It came enclosed in a display case, which I placed in a corner of my room. Somewhere it would be safe, but well seen in view.

In my mind, this particular birthday had been the best ever. Nevertheless, as the years went by my birthday only got better. Moreover, each of them was special in their own way. So many memories were made on those special days and they were worth making and remembering them each year as they went by.

Birthdays are special moments to remember. I hope that your birthday was just as memorable as mine.

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday to Amy!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_So it's time to blow out the candles._

_On the count of three, **1, 2, 3!**_

"_Happy Birthday Amy!"_

"Make your wish and hope it comes true for you Amy."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. Also, please review. 


End file.
